Conventional car jacks a driving head 1, a driving lever 2 detachably attached to the driving head for turning by the user to bias the driving head and to further lift the car jack, and a rotary lock bolt 3 for locking the hydraulic system to hold the car jack in the lifted position. The driving head has a locating notch 4. The driving lever 2 has a locating pin 5 at the periphery. After insertion of the driving lever into the driving head, the driving lever is rotated through an angle to force the locating pin into positive engagement with the locating notch so that the driving lever can be pulled alternatively up and down to lift the car jack.
Although conventional car jack are generally effective, shortfalls exist. For example, the driving lever of conventional car jacks is specifically designed only for driving the driving head. For example, when wishing to rotate the rotary lock bolt 13, the user must have separate, additional tools for that purpose.